leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benicioneto/Jax Change
Abilities Jax deals bonus magic damage to its target and all enemies around it on every 3rd basic attack within seconds. |description2 = Each of his basic attack grants him bonus attack speed}} for seconds, stacking up to 8 times for a maximum of bonus attack speed}}. |targeting = Relentless Assault is a on-hit effect and self-buff on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |effect radius = 75 |onhiteffects = The bonus damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is . |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Relentless Assault's stack generation will be triggered when attacking structures. ** The bonus damage will not affect structures (although the sound effect will be played). * Relentless Assault's stacks fall off one at a time every seconds after not basic attacking for seconds. * Relentless Assault's stack generation will be triggered when attacking structures. * Jax keeps generating stacks of Relentless Assault, even if his attacks are getting or if they . }} Jax dashes to the target unit or ward, dealing physical damage and enemy hit by 30% for second. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |target range = 750 |targeting = Leap Strike is a single-targeted dash ability. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Leap Strike can be used to launch Jax over walls. * Will be disabled if Jax is by . * Leap Strike can be used on any targetable allied or enemy unit (except structures). ** This includes champions, minions, wards, and champion pets ( , , ). }} Jax's next basic attack or within 10 seconds will deal bonus magic damage. If Empower is used on a basic attack, it is converted to magic damage. |description2 = Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer |leveling = %|5%| %|6%}} of target's maximum Health|health}} }} |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Empower is an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = The damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is . |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Empower has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Empower does not affect structures. * Empower's cooldown begins on-hit. * Empower will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. * Empower converts Jax's basic attack into magic damage ability. ** Including and Spellblade effects (namely , and ). ** Does not affect life steal or spell vamp calculation. ** Does not affect physical damage on-hit effects (like or and their upgrades). }} Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. |description2 = At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. |leveling2 = |Bonus Physical Damage Per Hit| |Maximum Physical Damage| }} |effect radius = 150 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Counter Strike is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Counter Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Jax cannot dodge turret attacks. * Counter Strike cannot be reactivated for 1 second after casting. * Counter Strike is not a channeled ability. ** Jax will still dodge attacks and stun opponents when the duration ends even while being disabled by crowd control effects. * Counter Strike will also dodge spells that can trigger on-hit effects. ** Also avoids their crowd control effects, except and 's . ** These dodged abilities will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. }} Grandmaster's Might= Jax empowers himself for 12 seconds, gaining bonus and . |description2 = While empowered, Jax gains ability to cast . |leveling = }} }} |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Grandmaster's Might is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * There is a 1 second cooldown before Jax can cast Grandmaster Assault after activating Grandmaster's Might. * Grandmaster's Might has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Grandmaster's Might bonus resistances are calculated on-cast and adjust dynamically. |flavorsound = }} |-|Grandmaster Assault= '''Jax' channels for up to 4 seconds, retaining the ability to move, but himself by 15% for the duration. While channeling, pauses Grandmaster's Might's duration. |description2 = Releasing the ability instantly cancels the channel, dealing 50% reduced damage and all enemies around Jax for seconds. |description3 = Jax jumps to the target location, becoming for the duration. Upon impact, deals physical damage to all nearby enemies and for seconds. |leveling3 = |reduced physical damage| }} |effect radius = 300 |speed = 1800 |target range = 1000 |targeting = Grandmaster's Might is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = }} References Category:Custom champions